league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet
"Scarlet" Hallie Noble, she was a young, free spirit who spent her days playing, laughing, going to school, doing what a normal kid would. Her favourite thing to do was collect seashells and pretty rocks, showing them off to her mother who placed them in a display case. She'd bring home something new every day, showing her mother, talking about her adventures on how she would find it and then they would put it away safely. Her family was not entirely wealthy but they got by, they always had food in the house, clothes on their back and a roof over their head. Scarlet never saw anything wrong with how she lived, sure the family home looked a little worn and the roof was falling apart, people often broke in, so windows were often smashed, but at least they had somewhere? When Scarlet was 10, she began to miss school, having plenty of high fevers, feeling overly tired, and often having terrible headaches. Months went by until her mother could afford to finally get her in to see a doctor. The doctor ran some simple blood tests and sent them home to await results. Nothing came from the blood tests. Scarlet continued to stay home from school, her body seeming to get weaker and weaker and still the doctors never found anything wrong with her. They made guesses, went from medication to medication. Many tests were done and the poor girl was constantly in and out of hospital for years, racking up bill after bill with still no answers. Her 16th birthday came around and her family eventually moved to a different city, acquired a new doctor and the tests began again. Within weeks an actual diagnosis was given. Acute lymphoblastic leukemia, a type of cancer in which the bone marrow makes too many immature lymphocytes. The doctor seemed surprised by how long Scarlet had gone undiagnosed. He told her that her cancer was to far spread and even if she was to receive treatment, she would just become sicker. He put her on medications to alleviate the pain and sent her on her way. She was given three years maximum. After the diagnosis, Scarlet would wake up at night in a cold sweat, nose bleeding. She would hear voices whispering in her ears. Feeling like someone was watching her, often waking up with unexplainable bruising. She often found herself talking to no one, but feeling like someone was talking back. No matter where she went, or who she was with, someone, something was always following, watching. Her 17th year of life came and passed, her birthday spent in a hospital room, hooked up to IV fluids. Her doctor always at her side to help. She met some pretty awesome people during her stay though and became close with one in particular. A boy who had Cystic Fibrosis, his name was Cameron. He needed a lung transplant.He was in hospital, to get 'tuned up' as he called it. The two spent a lot of time together, getting to know one another, getting to know each others illnesses. Sadly, Cameron had passed on during surgery. Scarlet's time continued to tick away until finally....death took her....